Miago
Miago '([[Mia|'Mia]]/[[Diego Rueda|Die'go']]) was the pairing of Mia Black and Diego Rueda. They first meet in The Beachside 7, when Mia was saved by Daniel. She repays everyone by helping at the Beachside 7 Bar, They are presumably the last two Churi Kanays currently living. These characters were portrayed by Elizabeth Elias and Tyler Alvarez. Miago Moments/Friendship History 'Season 3' The Beachside 7 *She first sees Diego with Maddie, walking around, and pretends to be frozen. *She is then seen spying on Diego, Maddie and Emma, all trying to figure out how to unfreeze time. *Diego first sees her almost falling over on Andi's watercraft. *He, along with Maddie, Emma, Andi, and Daniel saw her fall in the water. *She is then seen explaining to Diego and Daniel how she ended up losing control of the watercraft. *After Daniel told an embarassing story about Diego to Mia, he tried to cover it by saying it was really hot. *She told both of them it felt like magic made her lose control, to which they nervously laughed at. Rebel Emma *Mia offered to help Diego after Emma goes missing. *She sees Diego yelling at Sophie for making a mess, and Maddie casting a spell to clean it up. *Diego thanked her again for helping out at the Beachside 7. Neverending Summer *She is seen eavesdropping on him and Daniel's conversation about his relationship with Emma. Daniel Darko *They are both in the crowd at first while Daniel performs. *Diego is upset with Mia. No More Mr. Nice Guy *Diego sees the kanay mark on Daniel, and realizes there's another kanay in Miami, and that he's not alone. El Cristal de Caballero *She is talking to herself and suddenly bumps into Diego. *Diego tries to talk to her about kanay stuff, but she asks if he's going to Daniel's meeting. *He says yes and asks her how she knows and lies and says she Daniel moved it to the chemistry lab. *It is shown that she stole his phone after Diego bumped into her. *He bumps into her again and tells her he knows she is a Kanay. *She is shocked to find out that he is one as well. Kanay vs. Kanay *Mia seemed excited that she found another kanay. *Mia tells Diego that he really needs her help, seeing as she's more advanced and better with her powers than he is. *She says she is going to save him, but he doesn't know what she means by this. *Diego leaves Mia to go help Maddie, after he sensed she is in trouble. *Mia, after composing herself from laughing, goes and helps Diego free Emma and Maddie. Invisible Me *﻿Mia was telling Diego all about Kanay's history and their centuries-long feud with witches. *Maddie sees them and instantly gets jealous. *Diego tries to leave and apologize to Maddie, but Mia says kanays don't apologize to witches. The Truth About Kanays﻿ *She says to her dad that she found her other half, meaning Diego. Zombie Rescue Team *Mia calls Diego for help and he is torn between helping Andi or Mia. *Mia tells Diego to help her get out of the goo Andi sprayed on her feet. *Andi says he should help her because they've been friends for 10 years, but Mia says they have a stronger bond since they're kanays. *She warns him that Andi wants to serve her up to the Witches Council and he could be next. *She and Andi begin yeling at him begging for his help. *When Maddie shows up, he tells her Mia texted him saying he needed her and it was an emergency. *She holds him, along with Maddie, Emma, Jax, Andi, and Phillip, hostage. Kangaroo Jax *Diego protects Maddie from Mia. *He holds Maddie back when Mia threw fire at her. *Diego throws a fireball at her. *Mia threw a fireball back at them. *He leaves her house with Maddie, Andi, Emma, Jax, Phillip, and Daniel after Emma sends her to the pool. *Diego sees her in school the next day and asks if she's okay. *She jokingly calls him "Betraygo" *She called him a traitor to his own kind. Defiance﻿ *She is surprised to hear a kangaroo loose in school, and says she thought her last school was dysfunctional. *Diego says it's not dysfunctional, just unique. *She asks why does he defends humans and witches, and he tells her she can't talk about his friends that way. *He said he is proud to be a Kanay, but his friends'' are ''his tribe, because they stick by him no matter what. *Diego says that she can insult him but not Maddie. *Mia calls him a lost cause. *She then challenges him to a duel. *They set it for Monday afterschool. *Diego starts to rethink accepting the challenge, seeing as Mia is better than he is. Magical Throwdown *He waits for Mia with Maddie and at first believes she chickened out. *When she comes, she thought Maddie would've sent him to a hideout or something. *When Diego asks about the rules, she says there is only one rule in kanay duels: there ARE no rules. The Kanay Strikes Back *She's surprised when The Panthers come, she asks if they're his fan club. *He said they're his friends and asked who's on her side, to which she replies all of kanay kind, and soon, him as well. *They begin the duel, and Mia begins to target the Panthers. *Diego tells her to leave them out of it. *Mia tells him to just give up, but he says there is nothing she can do that will make him surrender to her. *She then says if there's nothing he can do to him, then she'll do it to her. *Diego throws a fireball at her when she again targets Maddie, but is hit with fire by Mia, causing him to fall on boxes by a dumpster. *Diego ends up losing the duel. *Later on, she calls him and says she won, and she's his Kanay Master. *She proves it by ordering him to sit down, then telling him to come to her house. *Mia realizes her crystal is missing, and when Diego shows up, she tells him to come with her to get it back. New Witch Order *Diego says he has a shift and a curfew, so he wants to know how long it's going to take, to which Mia says she doesn't know. *She tells him this is a war, there is no curfew, and he retorts by saying tell that to his dad and Maddie. *Mia says if the witches don't give back the necklace, she'll expose the realm, and he can go get his "beauty sleep." *Mia destroys Diego's phone so he wouldn't tell anyone about her plans. *They go to the nurse's office to look for the Crystal de Caballero. *Mia tells him that witches are messy, which is another reason not to like them. Diego defends them by saying someone obviously ransacked the place. *Diego laughs at the way Mia says "Crystal de Caballero" when she discovers it's not in the nurses's office. *Mia tells him to stop laughing. *They throw gusts of wind at each other. *Diego tells her to give her the card, but she refuses. *He tries to take the memory card away from her, but faints in the process. *She checks to make sure he's okay. *She tells him not to be so stubborn next time, even though he's unconscious. *Mia gives him a new nickname, Twitchy. *Diego said all that electricity woke him up and asked where they're going. *She stole his emergency phone to find out where they are (Daniel's house) and that's where they're going. *He asked if she read his other messages, and said no, but mocked him by saying "muffin", a name we assume he calls Maddie. *He said she really shouldn't invade people's privacy. *They run into Gigi, who asks why they are at school. *Mia said they were just leaving. *She asks him why he was stammering and stuttering, and he says Kanays don't lie, and she says maybe in the old days. *He says for someone who's all for Kanay rules, she seems to pick & choose what rules she follows. *Mia then tells her where she can find her memory card, which has footage of Emma and Maddie casting spells in the janitor's closet. *He asks why she did that, and she says she just told the truth. *Diego tries to warn his friends that Mia is coming, but sees she's already there. *He along with Andi, Jax, Desdemona, Agamemnon, and Phillip are threatened by Mia not to leave until she gets her crystal back. *He looks worried when Mia says she doesn't care who finds out about the magic realm, and that it's too late anyway. *Diego tells her not to underestimate the T3, as they pelted fish on Jax, dropped spaghetti on him, and sprayed Mr. Alonso with chocolate pudding. *He and everyone else dive for the crystal when Agamemnon finds it, but Mia gets a hold of it. *When Mia and Emma got sucked into the video game, he along with Daniel insisted they save them both, and that they can't just leave her in there. *They seem surprised when Emma stands up to the Council and begins to make decisions for the realm. *Mia decided to free Diego after realizing not all witches are bad, and Diego isn't a traitor. Season 4 Ever In the Everglades *Diego sees a kanay marking in the sanctuary, hinting that more kanays exist, specifically Mia. Stuck in a Storm *Mia assures him that no lions, tigers, or bears will come for his sister. *He insists he should come with her and Daniel to find his sister, Katie, and Sophie. What If? *Diego agrees to go visit Mia after talking to Daniel about feeling lonely. *Diego and Maddie visited Mia to learn more about kanays. *She tells him both of her parenst were kanays, and didn't see relatives much due to them running from witches. *Mia also tells him that her cousins aren't kanays. *Diego asks her to think of any other possible kanays, and she says she doesn't know any. *Diego tells her and Maddie he's not giving up and will find other kanays, knowing they're out there somewhere. Stop Emma *Diego agrees with Daniel and Andi when they say they should call Mia, who can help them not only unfreeze Jessie, but stop Emma from turning back time. *Mia seems bewildered when Daniel tells her that Diego accidently froze Jax's sister. Trivia * They are both Kanays. * They belong to different tribes, so they have different sets of markings. * Mia knew she was Kanay since she was little, while Diego found out only two years earlier. * Mia hates witches, but Diego is dating one and is friends with others. * Diego doesn't lie, while Mia has no problem doing so. * Mia challenged Diego to a kanay duel, and she won. * She released him from her control in the Season 3 finale. * They are friends in New Witch Order. * Diego visits her in What If? to ask if she knows of any other existing kanays, to which she tells him no. * Mia tells him both of her parents were kanys. /Gallery/ Songs *Secrets- One Republic *I Want It That Way- Backstreet Boys *In The Next Room- Neon Trees *Say Something- A Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Churi Kanays